


Bad Fences Make Good Meet-cutes

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is the city worker who keeps getting sent out to inspect Regina’s fence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofsilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofsilence/gifts).



“Good fences make good neighbors”

 _Mending Wall_ , Robert Frost

Just one more stop, Emma thought wearily. Some days being the city inspector for property code was easy, but today had been endless and full of bad luck, culminating at the last house, where she’d almost been bitten by that mousy man’s Dalmatian. Following the GPS instructions, she steered her city car into one of the fancier neighborhoods in town and sighed gustily. This wasn’t going to be fun; these rich types always thought they were above the law. Here it was, and 108 Mifflin Street was positively a mansion.

Maybe it would be fine, she thought idly as she waited for a response to her knock on the door. Maybe-

Emma’s brain shut completely off as the door opened to show the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. A few years older than Emma, she positively radiated elegance and confidence, and Emma’s mouth went dry. She licked her lips and tried to speak, knowing that she needed to explain why she was here, but nothing came out.

“Can I help you?” the woman asked, and god, even her _voice_ was sexy, and she had this amazing little scar that somehow made her lips more perfect-

Emma mentally shook herself and tried to act like the professional she was. “Hi, my name’s Emma Swan and I’m here from the city inspector’s office. We have a report of an ordinance being violated at this address.”

The response was immediate and sharp. “That’s preposterous.”

The blonde gave her a weak smile and shrugged. “I just go where they tell me.” She consulted her clipboard, glad to have a valid reason to force herself to stop staring. “It says here the complaint is about fence height?”

“Zelena,” the woman growled.

“I beg your pardon?”

The woman sighed. “My mentally unstable sister. She moved in next door a few months ago and she’s absolutely obsessed with me. I had to build my fence taller to block her view.”

“Well,” this was awkward, but Emma really had to do it. “Somebody called in that you violated code when you did it, so I do have to go check, Ms-”

“Mills,” the older woman supplied, holding out her hand to shake. “Regina Mills.”

“Well, lead on, Ms. Mills,” she said, and smiled. Regina sighed, but begrudgingly came out the door to show her around the side of the house to the back yard.

As she followed, Emma could not help noticing that Regina’s ass was heartbreakingly perfect in those almost too-tight slacks, and she nearly swooned.

**

“Yeah, it’s definitely too tall. The rule is five feet and this is 10.” Emma frowned sympathetically. “You’re going to have to make it shorter, I’m sorry.”

“Damn it, I just want to block my deranged sister from staring into my yard!” Regina exclaimed.

“You mentioned something about that earlier,” Emma prompted. “You don’t get along with your sister?”

“It’s a long story,” Regina said with a dismissive wave of her hand. Emma nodded encouragingly, sure that this wasn’t because she wanted to keep this exquisite being talking as long as possible. Regina sighed, then explained, “Our mother gave her up for adoption because she was ambitious and not ready to be a parent. And obviously that was awful, but when Zelena eventually tracked down her birth family as an adult, she became completely fixated on _me_ and what she thought I had that she didn’t.”

“Yikes. I mean, _my_ mom gave me up, but I’d never do something like that.” Emma froze. Why had she revealed that?

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Regina said immediately, and she sounded sincere.

“Don’t be,” Emma shrugged. “It’s just part of who I am. I just-” and she gave her a little half-embarrassed grin, “I guess I didn’t want you thinking all of us are that unhinged.”

Regina raised a playful eyebrow. “And you care what some random person whose fence is too tall thinks?”

“Well you seem like a highly intelligent woman,” and the blonde knew she had officially started flirting shamelessly at this point.

“Smooth talker,” the older woman teased. “How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?”

Emma checked the time. 5:08. “Got anything stronger?”

**

Two weeks later, Emma was startled to discover that 108 Mifflin Street was on her list again. She’d had a pleasant enough drink with Regina, who was clearly into her, but she had felt like she probably shouldn’t ask her out given that they’d met while she was on the job. And now that she had to go back, she was glad she hadn’t. That would have been awkward.

“I take it this is not a social call,” Regina sighed when she opened the door.

“Yeah, the city got another complaint.” The blonde shrugged, looking down, and then had to tear her eyes away from the deliciously straining button on Regina’s shirt. “Did you try something new?” she asked, looking Regina in the forehead rather than the eyes and hoping she wasn’t blushing too much.

“Yes, and I sincerely hope that it complies with the building code this time.” The older woman’s jaw set with determination.

“Why, are you tired of me coming by?” Emma teased.

Regina chuckled, and gestured for the inspector to precede her. Emma tried not to be too disappointed that she wouldn’t get to walk behind her.

**

Emma sighed regretfully. “Replacing the top fence planks with screening doesn’t work either. I’m sorry.” And she genuinely was. This had to be a horrible situation.

“She tried to seduce my boyfriend!” Regina complained, then corrected, “Ex-boyfriend.”

“I’m- sorry?” Emma couldn’t figure out what the appropriate response was, but that seemed safe. Maybe she was right not to ask Regina out before.

Regina scoffed. “Don’t be. He’s somehow both an asshole and duller than dishwater, but the Match.com algorithm insisted that we were perfect for each other so I tried to make it work.” She sighed. “But that doesn’t mean I want Zelena going after him to try to put one over on me. That is _creepy_!”

“I agree,” Emma assured her. “Look, it can’t be more than five feet from the ground, okay? Whatever you do.”

“Alright,” Regina replied sullenly.

“Hey, let me take you to dinner,” Emma cajoled before she really thought about it.

Regina eyed her suspiciously. “Are you asking me out?” Her mouth twitched slightly with controlled humor.

“Only if you want me to be, and you promise not to tell my boss.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m just glad my kid’s already with his dad, or scheduling might have been a pain in the ass,” Emma blurted, then stared accusingly at her wine. Maybe this was what she got for trying to be classy and taking Regina to a white-tablecloth kind of establishment and ordering fancy things she didn’t usually, but when the older woman was so elegant-

“You have a son?” Regina inquired politely, interrupting Emma’s thoughts. The blonde could see that her posture was suddenly tense.

“Yeah, I- um- did that not- uh- come up before?” Emma sputtered, looking everywhere but at Regina. Of course it hadn’t come up; people Emma wanted to date tended to decide things were too complicated to pursue when they found out she was a mom, so she had developed a habit of not mentioning it until she got to know them a little better.

“And his father is in your life?” The older woman was aiming for noncommittal, but there was a little hitch in her voice. Oh. That was what it was about.

“Yeah, I mean we broke up years ago but he’s a good friend and a great dad,” Emma rambled on in her haste to explain.

Regina’s taut expression relaxed into a genuine smile. “I was suddenly concerned that I’d misinterpreted this dinner,” she confessed.

“No, ma’am,” Emma affirmed, grinning and putting her hand face up on the table—an invitation.

The way Regina traced a fingertip on her palm before taking her hand left Emma’s whole body tingling.

**

As they approached Regina’s front door after a leisurely and delightful dinner, Emma felt giddy and nervous in a way that she hadn’t in a very long time. She really, _really_ liked this woman. Like, ridiculously much when realistically they’d spent only a couple of hours together. But they just clicked. Regina was funny and smart and unbearably gorgeous, and-

“Are you going to kiss me goodnight, Ms. Swan?” she teased as they paused on her porch. And excruciatingly sexy. Regina was definitely excruciatingly sexy.

“I was just about to ask,” Emma lied. She really hadn’t thought she’d get that lucky. Stepping closer, she cupped Regina’s cheek and leaned in.

The kiss began tentative and sweet, an exploration of something new and wonderful. But soon it sparked into something more intense. Their bodies melded together breast and belly and thigh. Their hands began to wander, gripping a hip here, tracing fingertips up a spine there, threading through hair. Before Emma knew it she had Regina pressed against the wall.

The realization startled her enough to pull back, rest her forehead on Regina’s, and breathe, “Sorry, got a little carried away.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Regina assured her. “I don’t know what got into me either, but it was entirely pleasant and we should repeat it very soon.”

“And I should go, before I put my tongue somewhere else on our first date.”

Regina’s chuckle was sexy, but her kiss was sweet. “I demand a rain check,” she teased as she pulled away.

Emma laughed right back, and kissed her again with more restraint, and then they parted. The blonde _did_ manage not to skip on her way back to her car, but the world definitely seemed sparkly and wonderful as she looked around the neighborhood. Glancing at the house next door, her attention was drawn by a flurry of motion in an upper story window. She stopped and stared as a tall, red-haired woman fumbled a telescope out of sight. Was that- Regina’s sister? Spying? Thinking for a second, it was the side the fence was on. Briefly, she wondered what she might be in for, but decided Regina was surely worth it and gave the creepy woman a jaunty wave.

**

“Oh my god, Regina, why am I here again?” Emma demanded as soon as she opened the door. “I mean-” she sputtered, realizing her error. “Why am I here not for a date? Why is the city inspector here _again_?”

“The hell if I know!” Regina retorted.

Emma took a deep breath. “Hi. This got off on the wrong foot, and I don’t want to ruin my pleasant memories of your porch.” Regina’s lips twitched the slightest bit toward a smile. “You’re amazing and I like you very much and I’m thrilled to see you,” Emma continued, “but I gotta be a civil servant now. Did you try something new?”

“Yes,” the older woman admitted sullenly, leading the way to the back yard once more.

**

It took approximately three seconds for Emma to say, “You can’t use a trellis like that, babe.” Oops. She rushed on with a more technical explanation. “It’s a structure above the height of the fence. If it was just the foliage-” She stopped, looking at it. There hadn’t been any ivy here before. “And how did you get it to grow so fast?”

Regina shrugged, “I know a guy,” but Emma could see she was pleased with herself.

Emma gave her a soft smile. “Okay, beautiful,” and then she just mentally gave up on keeping this professional. “You can’t build more than five feet from the ground, okay? No matter what you do.”

“But she sent me a weird postcard about _you_ ,” the older woman complained, slightly petulant.

Emma sighed. “Yeah, I wasn’t going to tell you, but she saw me leave the other night. With a-” and she winced, “telescope.”

“You see!” Regina exclaimed.

“I do,” Emma agreed. “I get it. Can’t you get a restraining order?”

“No,” the older woman growled in frustration. “I tried. They said she’s not dangerous, just annoying, and that what she’s doing doesn’t rise to the level of harassment, which is completely ridiculous, but I’m stuck. I can’t shut her out, and I can’t make her stop invading my life.”

With a quick glance at the house next door to eyeball the angle, Emma pulled Regina into the shadow of the fence and hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry. I wish I could help.”

“You do help,” Regina murmured, tucking her head against Emma’s neck. “This helps.” She sighed. “But can I come to your place tonight?”

“Absolutely.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, kid, did you have a good day?” Emma greeted as Henry tossed his soccer gear into the back seat and got into the car.

“Pretty good,” he shrugged, then sniffed and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Why do you smell so nice?”

“That’s more than I can say for you, mister,” Emma teased as she pulled away from the curb.

“Do you have a date?” Henry prodded.

“Yes,” Emma sighed, defeated at evidently being so predictable.

“That’s cool,” he assured her. “I want another chance to beat dad at the game we’ve been playing, anyway.”

“Actually, I was thinking you could meet her,” she suggested, eyes studiously on the road as she tried to be casual.

“Whoa, ma.”

“What?”

“For you that’s basically one step short of proposing!” he exclaimed, and she could tell that he didn’t think he was exaggerating very much.

“Come on,” she complained. Then she pulled into the parking lot of their favorite Mediterranean restaurant and had the perfect excuse to change the subject. “Go be my runner. Here’s some cash and the order is under my name, ok?” He gave her some impressive side-eye, but went.

Emma had briefly thought about trying to cook something fancy, but she realized she’d probably have some kind of kitchen disaster if she tried it because she was so nervous. Plus, Regina was coming over pretty early anyway so there wasn’t a lot of time. It was definitely better to order in, but she still felt compelled to try to show off her cultured tastes.

**

“And this is Henry,” Emma said, gesturing sharply out of Regina’s line of sight for him to come shake her hand.

Henry did so readily enough, and his manners were impeccable, and Emma relaxed the slightest bit.

"Pleased to meet you, Henry.” Regina smiled at him with a hint of mischief. “I hear you're going to be in charge of picking the movie tonight."

“It’s my turn,” he half-shrugged. But he was looking at her with interest.

“Well, what are our options?” she prompted.

As he started talking a mile a minute and headed over to the DVD collection, Emma couldn’t help staring at Regina, impressed that she’d won him over. The older woman chuckled and closed her open jaw with a forefinger under her chin, then kissed the corner of her mouth before following Henry to debate _The Avengers_ versus _Captain America_ versus _Ant-Man._

**

It was a perfectly pleasant meal, though there was spirited debate over vital comic book matters such Batman versus Superman.

“Okay, but having parents for a while is totally better than growing up completely without them,” Emma insisted.

“Yes, except that Bruce Wayne was a spoiled rich kid. Clark Kent is a regular man,” Regina countered.

Emma blinked in surprise. “Don’t you live in a mansion?”

“That doesn’t mean I’m an elitist,” Regina shot back.

“See, we totally _could_ have gotten pizza,” Henry mumbled around a mouthful of falafel.

The older woman’s mouth twitched with amusement. “You didn’t want to serve me pizza?”

“You live in a _mansion_ ,” Emma shrugged as she ducked her head in embarrassment.

“You’re adorable. I love pizza.”

**

Regina had talked Henry into _Captain America_ , which Emma appreciated because Peggy Carter was pretty easy on the eyes. She was also grateful that he threw one of the big couch pillows on the floor and plopped down without being asked, letting her share their small couch with her date.

Then Regina settled in beside her, not quite touching but close enough that Emma’s whole body was aware of her presence. In fact, she had trouble being aware of much else, watching the movie one minute and then watching Regina watch the movie the next. She really was almost inhumanly beautiful even by LCD-light.

Eventually, the older woman caught her at it and smirked. Emma gave her a sheepish smile, but Regina just slid closer, drew Emma’s arm around her shoulders, and snuggled up.

“Perhaps now you can pay attention to the movie,” Regina murmured.

“Why would I wanna do that?” Emma retorted.

Regina rolled her eyes, but smiled. And Emma did pay attention to the movie then, but when the moment came that Peggy kissed Steve she couldn’t help tilting Regina’s chin up and giving her a slow, sweet kiss. Regina gladly went along, grabbing and pulling her shirt like Agent Carter was doing on screen.

**

Once Henry’s bedroom door was safely closed behind him, Emma turned to Regina, both excited and anxious about what might come next. The older woman arched an eyebrow and bit her lip enticingly and what was there to do but kiss her?

Soon Regina was pressing her back onto the couch and settling on top of her, their kisses deep and slow but passionate enough to make Emma start throbbing pleasantly. She began letting her hands explore Regina’s body, hips and ribs and the nape of her neck. She couldn’t resist sliding both hands down to linger on the older woman’s perfect ass, gripping and digging her fingers in and pulling her close. Regina’s hips rocked against her immediately, and oh, she wanted her to do that again, but this was not the place.

Emma broke the kiss and murmured, “We should take this to bed.”

“Um,” Regina began, tensing against her. “Is it- alright if we don’t- tonight-” she sputtered, uncertain.

“Oh babe,” Emma hummed, kissing her sweetly on the cheek and stroking warm, soft hands over her back. “Of course. I would never-”

“I want to,” the older woman assured her quickly. “I do. I just feel so unsettled with my house, and-”

“Hey, we can do it sometime soon. When it’s a good time,” Emma said easily, catching Regina’s chin with her fingertips to look her in the eye. “Or not soon. Whatever.” She smiled.

“Yeah?” Regina still looked uncertain.

“Yeah,” Emma nodded. “I mean, was assuming you wanted to stay the night because of Zelena stuff, but that doesn’t mean sex, and I could also be wrong about that, and-” Nervous again, she began to ramble.

Regina chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. “I hadn’t planned on it, how can I resist such an eloquent plea?” she teased.


	4. Chapter 4

It turned out that Regina in nothing but panties and one of Emma’s oversized t-shirts was both the most adorable thing Emma could imagine and the sexiest thing she could imagine. The blonde did her very best not to look too hard at the muscles flexing in the older woman’s thighs or follow them up to where they disappeared under her still-quite-short shirttail, and was grateful when Regina slid under the covers beside her and relieved her of the temptation. Though, of course, that only gave her a new temptation.

“So, I had no idea you were such a comic book nerd,” she began, laying on her back and looking at the ceiling to try to shake off the desire and looking for a safe topic of conversation.

“I liked them a lot when I was a child,” Regina said, her voice tight. Emma wondered what she had stumbled onto.

“Yeah?” Emma asked, looking over but not rolling onto her side. She didn’t Regina to feel stared at or put on the spot. “Me too. I liked the idea that the good guys won.” She took a deep breath, then decided that she’d take the risk to open up first. “And that people without parents could turn out to be special,” she offered.

Regina looked at her sharply, startled. “I liked that good prevailed and the villains were punished,” she said, a hint of wonder in her voice.

“Yeah?” Emma urged quietly.

“Yeah,” Regina affirmed, moving closer. Emma wrapped an arm around her. They lay there for long, quiet moments, breathing almost in tandem, until Regina said at last, almost, inaudibly, “It gave me hope that maybe- that could come true for me. My mother-” she paused. “Let’s just say Zelena is much better off not growing up with her.”

Emma’s heart broke for her a little as she pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

**

Emma took one look at the daily roundup of code violation calls and took out her phone. _Babe, you’re on my list again._

 **I’d imagine that I am** , came the reply.

 _You didn’t mention that you were gonna try a new fence strategy_ , Emma commented, slightly hurt to have been left out. And when did Regina have time to do a major construction project, and why didn’t Emma notice? Regina’s kisses were very distracting, but-

 **I didn’t want to put you in an awkward position. But I do think I have managed to follow the letter of the law this time.** Emma was still looking at her phone, touched by the consideration, when another text arrived. **When should I expect you?**

Emma smiled. _I’ll be right over._

**

They made sure to step all the way inside the house to kiss hello, very mindful of Zelena’s surveillance when Emma was here in her official capacity. It turned passionate quickly, Emma pressing Regina up against the door and starting to contemplate the logistics of getting her hand up that pencil skirt before they both realized what they were doing. Straightening their clothes a bit awkwardly, they went out the back door so that Emma could check the fence.

Regina had built a five-foot earthen berm, complete with newly-laid sod, and built her five-foot regulation fence on top of it, 10 feet in the air but only five from the new height of the “ground.”

“Holy shit, I think you did it,” Emma murmured, in awe.

“Yes?” Regina asked eagerly.

“Yeah! I mean, at this point I know Zelena well enough to know she’ll fight it.” Regina nodded weary agreement. “And on top of that you can bet she’ll bring up our relationship, so I’ll have to get my boss out here to confirm my assessment. But I really think you’ve got her this time!”

The way Regina’s face lit up with joy and victory made Emma’s heart flutter.

**

“So it’s a five-foot fence,” the judge summarized. Emma had ended up in Mal E. Ficent’s courtroom a few times, but usually to testify on the part of the city against some homeowner. Being on the other side was new.

“It goes ten feet in the air!” Zelena exclaimed, and Emma winced. This judge wasn’t called the dragon lady for nothing, and at her forbidding stare, the red-haired woman added meekly, “Your Honor.”

“How is that possible, Ms. Mills?” the judge prompted, turning back to Regina.

“While the fence does go ten feet in the air, it only extends five from the ground, Your Honor,” Regina answered.

“Excuse me?”

“If I may, Your Honor,” Emma said. The judge nodded agreement. “Ms. Mills raised the height of the ground itself and so by the definition of the policy she is in compliance.”

“But it’s ten feet in the air!” Zelena insisted. “And I can’t see- I mean, that disrupts my enjoyment of my own property!”

“Ms. Mills- Ms. _Zelena_ Mills, I’ll warn you not to disrespect the order of my courtroom,” the judge said sharply.

“I’m sorry, Your Honor,” the red-haired woman said with obviously false contrition.

The judge gave her a hard look for a long moment, then swept her eyes over all of them and said, “If the fence meets the terms of the ordinance, this suit has no merit.”

“She is sleeping with the inspector!” Zelena blurted, then clapped her hand over her own mouth, eyes wide.

“The next time I will hold you in contempt of court,” the judge said coldly. Turning back to the defendant’s side of the room, she demanded, “Is this true?”

Emma had asked Mr. Gold, the head of her department, to get involved for exactly this reason, and he fielded the question. “Ms. Mills and Ms. Swan do have a romantic relationship, Your Honor. However, I am fully aware of it, and I did the final inspection myself at Ms. Swan’s request to insure that it was impartial. It is my professional assessment that the fence is legal.”

The judge blinked. “The _final_ inspection?”

“Yes, Your Honor,” Emma explained. “This is Ms. Mills’ fourth attempt to secure her privacy against her sister.”

Turning back to Regina, the judge raised an eyebrow and asked, “Have you considered countersuing for harassment?”

“Yes, Your Honor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Volossya for proposing an earthen berm and agathasajax for helping me get the courtroom scene remotely in the ballpark of accurate. All errors are, of course, my own.


	5. Chapter 5

“Wait, you took your sister a _pie_?” Emma was incredulous.

“Yes.”

This was totally baffling. “After you just spent all that time and effort and money trying to get her out of your business?”

“Honestly, at first I wanted to gloat,” Regina confessed.

“And then?”

“It turns out that once I beat her fair and square, it-” She paused. “Strangely enough, it jolted her out of being blindly jealous and opened up the channel of communication.” Regina shrugged, then added defensively, “And she _is_ my only living relative.”

Emma held up her hands in surrender. “Did it go well?”

“We had the whole pie and a bottle of wine,” Regina admitted sheepishly.

“Well, if you’ve already celebrated winning, I can leave you to it,” Emma teased. Regina mock-scowled and poked her in the side. “Oh, so you’d like me to help you celebrate?” she asked innocently.

“The thought may have crossed my mind,” the older woman acknowledged.

“Oh? Tell me about your beautiful mind,” Emma prompted.

“Now that my backyard is private, would you like to try out my hot tub? Bathing suit optional,” she added flirtatiously.

Emma blinked, then nodded, mouth suddenly dry because all the moisture in her body needed to be elsewhere.

She was still struck dumb when Regina returned with two bathrobes. The older woman handed one of them over and tossed the second over the back of a chair as she began undressing with efficient movements. Emma instinctively averted her eyes, then realized they were about to get in the tub together naked and looked up--and fuck, Regina’s breasts were perfect and her nipples taut and she wanted to touch--then shook herself. She was supposed to be taking her own clothes off, and she had better get to it before Regina could notice and tease her.

They got into the tub without incident, and Emma was just breathing a sigh of relief when Regina said, “You’ve gotten very quiet. Have I done something to make you uncomfortable?”

“No, not at all,” Emma insisted quickly.

“Then what’s going on?”

“You’re so hot my brain short-circuits when I look at you?” Emma confessed.

Regina laughed a rich, throaty laugh. “You’re adorable,” she said. “Then don’t look at me. Come sit and lean back against me.”

“Yeah, ‘cause having your boobs against my back will totally be easier,” Emma muttered, and Regina smirked.

Strangely, not having to look at Regina _did_ make it easier, and soon they were talking normally, though Regina was idly running her hands over Emma’s arms and sides and Emma was doing the same with Regina’s long, sleek legs. Emma didn’t think much of Regina moving her hair to one shoulder until she asked, “Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

“Of course,” Emma answered, confused.

“You were having a hard time earlier,” Regina clarified. “I don’t want to push.”

“How are you so perfect?” Emma asked, looking over her shoulder.

Regina looked the tiniest bit shy at the compliment and Emma kissed her as best she could from this angle. And kissed her. And kissed her, until her neck started to protest the craning around. She shifted her hips slightly, which made her press between Regina’s legs, and the older woman’s hips reflexively rolling against her ass was possibly the most erotic thing Emma had ever experienced.

Regina broke the kiss to urge her, “Closer,” and in the next moment Emma was straddling her lap, bodies merging as they kissed feverishly. Soon Emma’s hips were starting to buck in search of touch, and Regina’s hand slid between her thighs, cupping, squeezing, rubbing.

“Fuck, baby,” Emma groaned, breaking the kiss. “Should we go inside?”

“I’m happy for you to ride my fingers right here if you are,” Regina replied.

God that was hot, and Emma had no sooner hissed a “Yes” than Regina slid inside.

Regina’s touch was sure, steady, filling Emma with slow, deep strokes as her other hand dipped beneath the water to rub circles on her clit. Soon, the blonde’s thighs were flexing as she met her motions, and Regina touched her faster in turn. All the while they were kissing, hungry, hot, desirous.

Regina gave more, and Emma took more, and before long she was really riding Regina’s fingers, head back and eyes closed and making the water slosh as her stifled groans came faster. 

Then her eyes snapped open at the hot sensation of Regina’s mouth closing around her nipple. Emma gripped the back of her head to keep her right there, and the side of the tub with the other hand to keep herself steady as her pleasure mounted.

When Regina began curling her fingers against Emma’s g-spot, it pushed her over the edge. She convulsively gripped the older woman with her cunt and her thighs and her hands as she shuddered through a powerful orgasm.

The instant Emma stopped twitching she gasped, “We have to go inside. Now.”

Regina’s eyes went wide. “What’s wrong?”

“No,” Emma assured her, sputtering, “No- I just- I want- to taste you- so bad it hurts, and I’m pretty sure you don’t want me to take you up against the fence.”

“The passion is appealing. The splinters, much less so,” Regina chuckled, and kissed her slow and deep.

No sooner was the door shut behind them than Emma pulled Regina against her, kissing her intently, hungry, opening her robe and running her hands over the exquisite body she’d glimpsed earlier, hips and ass and ribs and oh, those breasts that fit so perfectly in her hands. She guided Regina as quickly as she reasonably could while kissing and walking backwards and caressing until they reached the study off the foyer.

Then she slid the robe off her shoulders completely and pulled back slightly just to _look_ at her.

“See something you like?” Regina teased.

“God, yes.”

Regina smiled and sat gracefully on the couch. “I believe I have a rain check for your tongue?”

“God, yes,” Emma repeated even more emphatically, letting her own robe fall to the floor as she crossed the slight space between them and sank to her knees beside where Regina was sitting. She cupped the older woman’s face in her hands and kissed her again. After several long, delicious moments, she began to trail her mouth hotly over Regina’s chin, neck, collarbones, sternum as her hands traced every line, curve, and plane of the exquisite body before her.

Then she was face to face with those perfect breasts and taut nipples and she moaned almost more than Regina did when her lips closed around one and her fingers around the other. This was so good, sucking and biting and pinching and rolling, first one and then the other so that she could worship both equally. Soon Regina’s hand was cradling her against her chest and the little gasp-hum-moan sounds she was making raced electric over Emma’s skin.

When Regina’s legs spread, Emma looked up, startled. Desire hit her hard in the chest at the way the older woman looked in this moment, flushed and heavy-lidded with desire, biting her lip and then looking pointedly down her own body. Just like that, Emma was painfully ravenous for her all over again, especially when she followed her gaze and saw how wet and open she was, her clit swollen and eager. The blonde could not even take the time to kiss down her body but had Regina’s thighs over her shoulder in the next breath.

“Oh, I love how hungry you are for me,” Regina groaned out, her head falling against the back of the couch and her fingers threading through Emma’s hair as the blonde began to tongue her with long, but quick strokes.

“Feel so good in my mouth” she murmured against slick flesh, swirling her tongue now—because damn it, she did—the hot wetness of her, the velvet hardness of her ready clit.

“Your mouth feels so good,” Regina retorted, breathy.

“Gonna feel better,” Emma promised and began sucking at Regina’s clit, grabbing at her thighs to keep her in place.

“Fuck,” Regina groaned deeply, bucking against her face.

“Mmh, good idea.” Emma released one leg to slide two fingers inside her, making long, deep strokes in counterpoint to the motion of her mouth.

“Fuck- Yes- Fuck me!” the older woman hissed, working her hips to meet Emma’s touch. What was there to do but give her everything, sucking, swirling her tongue, fucking, curling her fingers, reading Regina’s responses for when she needed more, working her up, and loving every sight, taste, touch, and sound of it.

Emma stayed with Regina as she started to tense and curl up on herself, keeping her touch fever-pitch to make sure this orgasm was explosive.

Then Regina was coming hard, and a gush of fluid on her chin had Emma moaning too. She stroked her through it and coaxed every last shudder from her until the older woman pushed her face away, floppy and spent.

Emma climbed up onto the couch, straddling Regina’s lap again and pressing little kisses to the corners of her mouth. The older woman laughed a slow, dirty chuckle and caught her chin with one hand to lick her own wetness from her face.

“You are a delight,” Regina said as she finished. “I am keeping you.”

“And here I was worried since I don’t have to inspect your house anymore,” Emma teased.

“Hopefully,” came the retort.

Emma chuckled and pulled her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by soulofsilence based on the Tumblr text post: “my law teacher built a ten foot fence because he hated his neighbour, but the city made him take it down because there’s a five foot limit on fences, so he poured five feet of concrete on the ground and then built a five foot fence on top of that and the city tried suing him because it was ten feet but they lost because the actual fence was only five.”


End file.
